The Fear Filled Robin
by The Jolly Bounty
Summary: "You couldn't save me!" "You're not fit to be Robin!" "Drake or Grayson could have saved me!" "You're not even the right gender!" "You're pathetic!" "You'll end up just like Drake, a broken toy!" "No she'll end up dead!"


**With Playing Cards and Mirror going on I'm not sure if I'd ever get around to this story but I hope to when PC is done. But still unsure so I thought I might bring out this one shot to see what people think if they like it I may write it as a story. This may get a bit dark though.**

**The idea was basically after the whole Joker Junior fiasco who'd be Robin? I always thought it would have been like Jason Todd's death except there's no Tim Drake around to be Robin... I doubt he was replaced in the show because we would have seen it so... since I've already gone screw that continuity to hell I'm going to change some other stuff to.**

**This might also be because I feel Tim got royally screwed over in the cartoon...**

**I do not own Batman**

The figure moved from roof to roof enjoying the night air on their skin, the sounds of the city in their ears was like music...

Until someone screamed

"Right that ruins the symphony" They sighed locating the crime with relative ease. Nothing too horrible, just some really big idiots trying to steal a lady's perse wait... the woman's clothes were ripped... The figure leaped down using their grappling hook and rammed their legs into the one in the middle. There were to other guys who were nice enough to both try and grab them at the same time. So with the little hero leaping out of the way and adding a double summersault for finesse the two men rammed right into each other and with a swift kick to the head they were out.

"Thank you so much!" the woman was crying when the person turned and nodded at her and she gasped "your Robin!" having finished tying up the three assailants the hero gave a phoney salute before disappearing into the night

/

When Robin entered the Batcave they removed the red hood and the black mask that both hid that she was in fact female.

"Good to see you returned early Mistress Jocelyn" the girl nodded to the butler before she sat down on one of the chairs. He passed her a cup of tea which she gladly took.

"Thanks Alfred" she said glancing at the large chair by the computer monitors. Jocelyn half expected the occupant of the chair to ignore her as usual. However he didn't and like any other time he acknowledged her presence she wasn't sure if she should be happy or heading for the door.

"Quiet tonight _Boy wounder_?" he said with a smirk. She threw him a glare; as she bit back the reply that was forming in her mind.

"Yes it was... Drake" she was successful.

Being called Boy wounder by him shouldn't annoy her as much as it did. It was her choice to go out and pretend to be a boy, her choice to let everyone believe that it was still the same Robin.

Though everything the second Robin said seemed to get under Jocelyn's skin. She sipped her tea for a moment as they had a staring contest.

"So where's the Bat?" She asked him as he returned to the monitors.

"Heading back to the house, says you should go to bed" she finished her tea and headed off to the girl's locker room, it was funny they had one since the team only ever seemed to have one female member at a time.

She threw her costume into the hamper and turned the hot water on in the shower. As she entered the warm water hit her tired aching body which embracing it like a lover. She sighed to herself.

Even with Batman with her the return to the cave was always to a hostile welcome and it wasn't like she could return the favour... She felt bad for being there... she shook her head turning off the water. But it wasn't like she hadn't earned her spot on the team just like he had right?

"No one's going to answer that for you" She told herself as she towelled off.

/

Going to the police station was always interesting or at least it was to Jocelyn. Though the commissioner's door she could sometime see and even meet eyes with his daughter Barbara, the girl who had once been Batgirl. Most of their meetings were as awkward as all hell seeing as she'd quit because of the same incident that had allowed Jocelyn to be Robin.

"Well you see Batman" she turned her attention away from the door and back to the commissioner. "As far as we can tell all of these attacks are people who are connected to this new factory that's just gone into business" Batman was reading some of the other information that was in the police reports. "The deaths are all generally heart attacks or something to do with stress"

"Scarecrow?" Robin spoke up. Both of thee adults looked at her, Jocelyn's mind was somewhat like a filing system, she hid everything away in there for latter reference including Batman's computer files when she got the chance.

The commissioner waited for the girl to go on wanted to know why she had thought of that specific villain, Batman probably knew... well defiantly knew.

"It's a chemical factory... it probably has what he needs to make his fear gas or drugs and the symptoms match up to those" Gordon folded his arms and nodded.

Though he made a mistake, he had a bit of a habit of closing his eyes when he nodded or maybe it was to let them get a chance to leave. Either way next moment they were gone along with the report.

Jocelyn hoped he had a spare.

/

The factory was in the bad part of Gotham. The two heroes landed on the roof with a barely audible thud. Robin moved over to the vent, she carefully pulling up the vent and entering the cramped tunnel. There wouldn't have been enough room for Batman but she could get in and report on what she found to the Batcave, that was always fun.

She carefully made her way down the dark area, being as quiet as possible. She listened out for any voices and silently thanked good her hood was attached to her mask in the cramped situation it could easily be thrown of her head with no way for her to put it back on. She kept moving till she found an opening, a small vent to what looked like a conference room.

She was very lucky to find people having a meeting inside it or she would have to back track since she was at a dead end otherwise. Keeping still and quiet she surveyed the room in front of her. It was a very plain room, white walls and a concert floor. There was a window from which the main floor of the factory could be seen and there seemed to be nothing else but the long table and those who were sitting at it.

Four men, three in tacky looking business suits and the last made her skin crawl. She had seen a photograph of Scarecrow once before and had nightmares, but the effect of his presence itself added a whole new level to the experience. He was sitting at the top of the table as far away from her as possible and she was thankful for that. The jacket and hat did look haggard and like the clothes you would find on a real scarecrow but his face was what had given her nightmares and she knew she would be having more tonight. It was disgusting, it looked like paster had just been thrown over his face and left to harden, his eyes were just large bright white circles and you could see his teeth at all times. She'd liken him to a skull in that respect. Though she did want to know why he felt the need to wear a hangman's noose around his neck!

"So..." one of the businessmen started "we'd just wish you would 'tone' it down a bit" he explained, all three looked just as terrified as she felt.

"What exactly do you mean?" his voice sent shivers down her spine, so calm... such an eerie tone... it seemed to reverberate throughout the room.

"The police are starting to get suspicious you know" another one explained "maybe... just lay low a bit? Do some lab tests for a while... till the heats off?" Scarecrow seemed to be pondering something before he pulled out his large stick and hit it hard against the table.

"My experiments can only be tested in the field by this point, you wanted a drug that could be used as a torture and I can make one!" he paused, there was only silence "but only if you three do your job..." the three men looked at each other and nodded, Robin could understand why. As Scarecrow stood and moved towards the door behind him the others did the same.

Robin waited counting the seconds till she felt safe enough to call the Batcave.

"Drake..." She whispered into the small microphone, her heart still hammering away after the experience.

"What is it?" Tim Drake was as cranky as ever.

"I just listened in on a meeting between Scarecrow and his gang, they seem to be making some fear drug that can be used for torture" Robin explained

"Okay... I'll tell Batman, take a look around the room for any more clues" the girl carefully moved the vent out of her way and quietly entered the conference room.

She kept low in case someone looked up out to see someone roaming around the room. She made a quick look up to check the table to find nothing on it; looking around further she noticed that under the vent was a small cupboard. She made her way over to the dark wood cupboard, she opened the door uneasy about making noise, inside was only a stack of papers. She looked though them, turning the pages as she quickly read them. It was some of Scarecrow's research. She heard the door open and she jumped up looking for an exit the unexpected visitors realised who they were looking at.

"Crap! It's Robin!" One screamed, it was one of the suits from earlier however behind him weren't just his buddies but also their hired muscle.

"Don't just stand there grab him!" Robin dodged the first attacker as she spun and kicked the second, this wasn't good. She dodged another attack looking for an exit. Her entrance wouldn't work; it was too small for her to get far enough down that she wouldn't get caught. She kept dodging, kicking and punching managing to knock out what had to be some of the toughest hired goons she had ever met. However there were still more.

At one point she had made her way over to the window that lead down to the main factory area unfortunately she wouldn't survive the drop onto the concrete floor. She was trying to think of another way out when one of the goons tried to grab her and her dodge lead to him breaking though the window and falling to his doom or it would have if Robin hadn't sent out her grappling hook which wound itself around the man's leg.

Disastrously this gave the goons a chance to grab and restrain her as the others pulled up their companion. She struggled as best could but they had her with no chance of escape at least not at that moment. They held her to the table, one even had a hand over her mouth and she couldn't quite bite it.

"This isn't good!" one of the men who was holding her down on the table said

"If Robin's here that means Batman's not far behind" another agreed, they wondered if they should just start running.

"No... This is perfect" still struggling Robin suppressed another shiver as she heard that voice. "What better test subject then Batman's little side kick?" He walked forward and stood in her face, the rope hanging from his neck landed on her chest. He pulled out a suspicious looking red pill. "Remove your hand from his mouth" he ordered, she thought quickly.

Take a chance and call for Batman most likely getting the pill shoved down her throat

Or

Keep her mouth shut getting herself a few more seconds but still getting the pill down her throat.

The man slowly removed her hand and she made her decision fast

"Batman, Batman!" She repeatable screeched not bothering to put on a deeper tone of voice to hide she was a girl. She struggled as much as she could still screaming at the top of her lungs as Scarecrow shoved the pill down her throat and forced her to swallow.

She felt the effects immediately, her struggling became less frantic and she was fighting back the sudden drowsiness. Just as she couldn't anymore and drifted off to sleep she heard someone scream her mentor's name.

/

"Batman, Batman!" The man heard the screaming, his partner was repeatable calling out his name. He ran full pelt out of the office he was checking out and looked for Robin's location. It didn't take him a second to spot the large group of people in front of the broken window above the main floor. He shot his grappling hook up and swung himself into the room as fast as possible.

"Batman!" One of the goons yelled as he efficiently knocked him and the rest of them out. This included the three who he noticed had been holding Robin down. He turned to Scarecrow who was heading out the door Robin over his shoulder.

Batman chased him, the villain tried to use the three suited men as distractions knocking them down as he ran past. Unfortunately for him the Dark Knight was more interested in his partner's safety at that moment. Batman did catch up to Scarecrow, cornering him in a hallway.

"Drop Robin and give yourself up Scarecrow!" the frighting figure seemed to contemplate this for a moment before he attempted to use the arm not carrying Robin to pull something out of his coat. Batman shot a batarang stopping the other man and the gas canister he was reaching for fell harmlessly to the ground. Batman used this chance to pummel the villain and tie him up. "Where's the antidote?" He growled picking up the sleeping Robin. Scarecrow laughed

"There isn't one bat... your only hope is that it doesn't kill him" with that Batman was gone, Robin in his arms as he made his way back to the Batcave as fast as possible so the girl had the best chance of survival.

/

_When Jocelyn woke up she was in a completely black room, there seemed to be a light source since she could see herself as if she was in day light. She was still wearing her Robin costume as she surveyed her surroundings. She looked around and around again there seemed to be no way out..._

"_Wait..." she had just turned around for the seventh time to find a perfectly normal wood door behind her. She reminded herself that Scarecrow had forced something down her throat, whatever it was had to be the cause of this. She took a deep breath and walked to the door, mentally preparing herself for whatever would be on the other side. The knob was lower than usual for a door and when she looked down she let out a shriek._

_Blood! Yes the crimson liquid was coming from under the door dyeing her black boots scarlet. She felt something running onto her hand which was still on the knob, something warm. She shrunk back staring at the door with wide eyes, now out of everywhere possible blood was leaking out coming towards her... filling the room. She had no escape from it; the only way was though the source. She gulped hoping she wouldn't be drowned in the blood and she drove her hand forward and opened the door as fast as possible._

_Suddenly the black room, the door and all the blood was gone... however her new location wasn't much better actually she thought it seemed worse. This room was much larger and longer then the black room had __seemed, the floors were just rusty steel grating with nothing below it. The walls were covered in monitors with flickering or static screens and exposed wires everywhere. The lights were just single light bulbs that few and far between and flickered sometime not coming back on for several moments._

_Robin tried to pull her hood further over her face but realised it wasn't there instead she touched her inky gelled hair. Her hands moved to her face where she found her mask was also missing. Her brown eyes widened even more; she was trying to keep herself calm and was failing!_

_Suddenly the lights went completely out and she stood completely still, it was pitch black for she didn't know how long before the lights suddenly came on and stopped flickering. Carnival music was playing loudly from speakers she couldn't even see._

_The walls were completely covered in blood and on the monitors she could see a particular clown laughing at her repeatable. She turned behind her. Two mangled bodies lay there, you wouldn't be able to tell from what was left who they were but Jocelyn knew._

_They were Amelia and Justin White her parents._

_The girl sprinted down the room which had suddenly gotten longer with no end in sight. The laughing became louder along with the carnival music; both began to mix into distracting, horrible noise as she ran._

_On the sides of the room lay other bodies she didn't look at them, it didn't make any sense but they were the same people over and over again like she was stuck in a never ending loop. People she couldn't save._

_On the walls messages to her were written in their blood. She didn't look at them, didn't dare to read them. But it didn't matter to add to the insane laughter and music the bodies began to tell her exactly what the messages said._

"_You couldn't save me!"_

"_Why didn't you save me?"_

"_You're not fit to be Robin!"_

"_Drake or Grayson could have saved me!"_

"_How long till Batman figures out how much of a failure you are?"_

"_You're not even the right gender!"_

"_You're pathetic"_

"_You'll end up just like Drake, a broken toy"_

"_No she'll end up dead"_

_She held her hands over her ears but all the noise still got though. However the door to the next room was in sight. Her legs were screaming out but she ran further, she would make it. She opened the door and flung herself into the room slamming the door behind her. The sound stopped, there was completely silence as she stood there panting, staring at the door. It was only after she had a moment to calm down that she heard the sound of something dripping onto the floor. She turned slowly; she was in the Batcave except... the floors were coated in blood. She looked around her; the place was completely empty except for the monitors and chair. The monitors only had static up._

_Robin stepped carefully not wanting to trip over. She wasn't sure if the static monitors were where she wanted to go but she had a bad feeling that they were exactly where she had to go._

_Something grabbed her leg, she screamed kicking at it blindly and when it finally let go she looked at it._

_It was Batman... dead now and covered in splashes of blood just like her legs. She stared in horror as she ran over to the monitors wanting this to end, hoping that they would make this end. She pulled the chair around to reveal Tim Drake; his body was in almost perfect condition except for the slice right though his neck where blood was still running out from like a steady river. She shook him._

"_Drake! Drake!" She screamed "Tim please!" she collapsed to her knees in the blood as the monitors switch from static to a different image then before. She had expected the same clown as last time however instead she was greeted by something she had only seen when she had gotten into Batman's files, it was Joker Junior and he was laughing at her._

_She began to cry and scream, begging to be out of this nightmare._

Her eyes opened to see Bruce looking down at her, not Batman Bruce the cape and cowl was off and she could almost see concern in his eyes. Her heart was beating a million times a second as she got a grip on her surroundings. She was in the Batcave but it wasn't covered in blood and the monitors weren't static or showing any horrible images of particular clowns.

"Mistress Jocelyn..." Alfred removed the breathing mask from her face as she noticed that not only he and Bruce were standing around her, so was Tim Drake. She sat up on the bed and while her hood and mask were missing she could see she wasn't covered in blood. She met Tim's eyes looking for some form of concern and there seemed to be but she wasn't holding her breath.

"How are you feeling?" Bruce asked, taking a moment to answer the girl took stock on herself. No physical injuries just a few new mental scares.

"...Not the best" she said "what the hell was that?"

"I'd say you were just the test subject for Scarecrow's latest drug" Tim explained blandly returning back to the monitor since the girl didn't seem to be in a life threatening situation anymore.

"What did you see?" Bruce asked her, Jocelyn didn't really want to elaborate her dream had told her too much.

It reiterated how much her parents deaths at the hands of that pretend Joker had affected her.

That she really needed to deal with her inferiority complex before it got in the way and costed her the people she cared the most about.

It also told her why she hated everything Tim said to her and why him calling her a boy was so bad.

**Yeah... You can totally tell that in the beginning I wasn't so sure what to do with Jocelyn's character or Tim's...**

**I think if I did do a full length story I could straighten those issues out...**

**Anyway this was mostly just something to do while trying to finish a chapter for PC because I'm having way to much trouble plot trouble with Mirror... Although I did finally pick up volume three of Pokémon Adventures so I have the first two arcs now.**

**Tell me what you guys think and if you want to see a story come out of this**

**And remember don't flame without an extinguisher!**


End file.
